Revenge
by DanH2010
Summary: The title may be changed, i havent quite decided yet. Well this is my first fan fiction, and just wrote short beginning, ive got lots of ideas for where this one is going but i'm not very good at this sort of thing. Enjoy, this is set a year after season5
1. The beginning

He stood watching, and waiting. Waiting for his moment. They looked over and he moved further back into the shadows. He knew they couldn't see him but he wasn't being too careful. Nothing was going to ruin this. His plan wasn't fully complete yet but he knew what he had to do. He had lost everything!!!! No matter he fumed. He smiled as he anticipated what was coming. He stared at the man laughing and smiling at the cobalt eyed beauty. Trevanion was going to suffer! He was going to lose everything too he faded back into the darkness and smiled wider, this was going to be good.


	2. Not a normal morning

Alice rolled over and looked at the clock, urgh can't believe I have slept in AGAIN! And why hadn't Danny woke me? The smell of Nomsa's breakfast made her sit upright in bed. Her stomach rolled and she had to quickly rush to the bathroom. This was also new to her breakfast routine. Alice knew what was wrong. Add the now constant nausea and the fact that she had been short and snappy with Danny the last week or so. All she had to do was confirm it.

(X)

Danny was doing his rounds at Leopards Den, there were animals to be fed and then a full surgery today. Enough for him to handle himself though. He'd left Alice in bed that morning. The alarm clock had rang insistently, he'd turned it off and expected to looking at his blue eyed angel except she was still asleep, for the third morning in a row. He debated on waking her then decided against it. She had been snappy lately and must need her sleep so he had kissed her softly and went to shower. That had been hours ago and still no sign of Alice, he wanted to check on her to see if she was ill, as he strode toward the house he saw a blur of colour and heard the bathroom door slam. Someone wasn't well this morning he smiled a small smile. He was just about to go inside when his first patient arrived and he was called away.

(X)

Alice emerged from the bedroom and went to eat breakfast, she just hoped she could enjoy it, she was still feeling a little queasy. Nomsa saw her and smiled Olivia was sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee. If anyone had noticed her 5 yard dash to the bathroom they weren't mentioning it, Yet!

Olivia smiled in greeting,

"Where's Danny?" she asked.

"Probably outside dealing with all the animals." Alice answered. " He left me in bed again this morning. I didn't hear the alarm."

"Yeah, he used to do that with mum too." Olivia commented.

Nomsa placed a plate in front of her, it was full of bacon eggs and sausage, her stomach clenched and when the smell hit her it rolled again.

"You know Nomsa, I've got a lot to do so I'll just grab a piece of toast. Thanks for the lovely breakfast though." Alice smiled as she picked up a piece of toast and strode out the room to find Danny. Dupe walked in and motioned to the untouched breakfast.

"Who'd you kill with your cooking this morning Nomsa?" he chuckled.

"You old man if you don't be quiet!" she retorted.

"No but seriously this is untouched."

"It was Alice's" Olivia started. "She looked fine then Nomsa handed her the plate she went abit green then left. Weird huh" she said between sips of coffee.

Nomsa had a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, weird." he said before digging in to his own breakfast.


	3. Family and Fences

Alice found Danny in his surgery, Reego's (sorry about spelling) goat (new one) needed examined. Danny suspected she was pregnant. I suddenly felt an empathy with the goat.

"Hi Danny" Alice said.

"Oh hello, sleeping beauty it's good to see you finally awake." he gave her a grin.

For some unknown reason Alice felt herself bristle at this comment but she temped down her frustrations.

"Thanks for the lie in but next time could you wake me up please?"

"Yeah sure" he replied. "But have you tried waking you up it's near on impossible!" he laughed.

The frustration Alice had squashed down reared up again and she was unable to keep a rein on her temper any longer.

"So sorry to be such an inconvenience to you!" she practically snarled at him, she was even shocked at herself.

Danny looked shocked too, he also looked unsure at what he had done wrong.

"Alice I'm sorry, are you ok…..you've been acting really weird lately."

The concern in his eyes melted her heart.

"I'm sorry for snapping too I'm not myself recently but it should be over soon." If it isn't what she thought it was she silently added. She tried to muster up a smile but it didn't feel like it reached her eyes.

"I had noticed that. Well Reego your goat is most definitely pregnant."

How I wish it was that easy for me Alice mused. Reego picked up his goat and left the surgery.

"Thanks Danny." he shouted.

"No bother Reego."

"I'm heading into Jo'burg for a few hours, do you need anything?"

"No no I'm fine" he replied "I'll see you later.

"Do you need me for anything later? Alice asked.

"No but keep your radio handy, you never know if something is going to happen."

"I shouldn't be long anyway." she told him.

"Ok Alice don't worry about it, Love you."

Alice felt tears gather, God the smallest things set her off these days, I'm definitely getting that test TODAY! she thought.

"Love you too," she then rubbed her eyes. "Sorry dust blew in my eyes."

"Ooooooooo-kay…. Except there's no wind today" he smirked at her.

"Ha-ha funny Mr Trevanion, see you later."

She gave him a quick kiss and left the surgery, Danny smiled, shook his head and cleared away his equipment.

A few minutes later Dupe entered the surgery.

"Where'd Alice go?" Dupe asked.

"Just to Jo'burg."

"Oh, ok I need you. There's fences down, might be poachers."

"Ok , I'm right there!" "Olivia," Danny shouted "Feed the animals for me, I need to go and repair some fencing."

"Okay" she yelled.

Dupe and Danny climbed in the truck and drove off. They arrived at the fences and started mending.

"We need to keep an eye here, the poachers might return," We had previously had problems with poachers and I didn't want a repeat!" Danny told Dupe.

"Yeah" Dupe said.

"Although none of the big 5 animals are here." Danny commented.

"How's Alice?" Dupe asked.

"Ok, she hasn't been herself recently, but she said she's getting better now."

"She didn't eat any breakfast this morning." Dupe mused.

"Really." Danny replied.

"Yeah Olivia said she went abit green and then bolted.

"Ha-ha you make her sound like a gazelle or a bless block, don't worry about Alice she's fine now." Danny laughed.

_**Over In Some Trees.**_

"Trevanion is laughing. LAUGHING!" the voyeur raged. After what he has done to me, he won't be laughing long. he vowed. I WILL have my revenge, I'm going to take EVERYTHING from him! I stroke my gun lovingly, I could just pick him off right here and no-one would know, just the old man but he's easily fixed. He took aim first at his head, then his abdomen, then finally decide on his heart. One shot straight through, DEATH instantly, his finger caressed the trigger, it tightens instinctively sooooooooooo easy he mused. NO! he must suffer more, my plan is in motion, the fences were only the beginning. I can hardly wait I pick up my bag and hear the bottle of solution rattle, that combined with the tranquilizer darts will cause plenty of havoc. Time to dart me a few animals.

Ha-ha it has begun.

_**A/N**_** I want to thank cloloveswah and elliewelly1 4 the reviews, dunno wen the next instalment will be updated got lots of research to do. (Hopefully soon its been pretty easy to write it just flows.) **


	4. I've got to tell him!

Nomsa is busy in the kitchen, Danny is busy in the surgery and Dupe is busy…. Well c'mon you can guess what Dupe is doing. Olivia is chatting away on the internet and Charlotte is in bed an me well I'm in the bathroom going into meltdown! I'm sitting on the edge of the bath staring at the test across the room, it just sits there mocking me.

"C'mon Alice just do it!, great now I'm talking to myself like I'm not crazy enough!"

Here I am, a woman who carries vultures and breathes for lions on a regular basis and yet I am unable to look at a small piece of plastic. I glanced at my watch again. I think you can safely say I'm more than a little bit nervous. My trip to Jo'burg had been un-eventful, I was left with just thoughts and feelings running in circles around my head. How do I feel about another baby? Can we afford another child? Are we strong enough as a couple to support this child? Most importantly though how would Danny feel about being a father again? The only baby he'd had to look after was Rosie 20 odd years ago! Evan and Olivia were school age when Sarah and Danny married. There was also our conversation about 18 months ago.

Just after we got back together me and Danny had had a few drinks and got onto the conversation of children. He asked me if I wanted any, I told him I didn't know that I hadn't really thought about it, which was completely true, I mean we'd just got together right. I asked him the same question, he looked me straight in the eye and said no, he didn't want anymore. To tell you the truth I was shocked, and slightly angry I mean just because I hadn't thought about it didn't mean I didn't want one so I asked him why, he told me in the quietest voice that Sarah had been 6 weeks pregnant when she died. They hadn't told anyone as they didn't want to steal Rosie's thunder, they were going to tell everyone when Rosie got back from her honeymoon, his voice cracked on the last word. My eyes brimming with tears, I just grabbed him and held him tight as he sobbed, obviously this had been the first time he had spoke about this since Sarah's death. After a while his breathing had grown slow and deep and I realise he was asleep so I moved him into bed, the next morning at breakfast we just looked over at each other and I realised that he remembered what he'd said, what he'd done and nothing more has been said since.

Right ok , I'm just going to do this, c'mon Alice, I strode over and picked the test up, all I could see was blackness…..

"Open your eyes you idiot!"

I took a deep breath and opened, my eyes….. 2 lines oh my god I'm pregnant, I'm going to be a mother…again. I slid down thankfully right next to a chair or I would have hit the floor. I waited for the rush of fear but all I feel is overwhelming love, my "moms hand" rests on my stomach. First thing I do is tell junior that we got to tell daddy, no matter what I know that Danny will love this child and me. But still this one little nagging insistent voice in my head saying, he doesn't want children, you only been married 5 months, you cant do this, over and over in my head.

Alice begin talking to her child, "Tell you what junior you let me eat tonight an we tell daddy tomorrow, deal?" She imagined a tall thin boy with his fathers green eyes and a mischievous grin shaking her hand. She smiled inwardly. She was just about to leave the bathroom and then realised that the box and test were out in the open for all to see, she gather everything up and hid the evidence. Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow. She left the bathroom and walked straight into a chest, She knew instantly it was Danny, it smelled like fresh air, dust and just Danny.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked

"Yeah just fine" She smiled widely at him grabbed him and just hugged and hugged and hugged him, mentally thanking him for all he'd given her. He grabbed her waist and she stiffened instinctively, could he tell? Don't be daft I can't be that far along can I? She had never been regular and couldn't remember the last time she'd had her period oh my god I had to get away! She thought. Before She could bolt he said,

"Mmmmmmm, you feel all cuddly today."

"No I don't, why would you say that? I haven't put any weight on whatsoever."

"Whoa whoa calm down." Danny replied, he looked at Alice quizzically.

"I'm really tired Danny, I'm going to bed, you've got to know I really REALLY love you Danny, never forget that."

He frowned at me, "Of course I know that daftie, I really really REALLY love you too."

We leaned in together and kissed it was so sweet and chaste yet passionate too.

"Wow," he said, "How'd you do that?"

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Make me weak kneed with just a kiss and a look."

"Flatterer, you always know exactly what to say to me - goodnight hun."


	5. Oh no!

_**Following Morning**_

Alice rose before Danny, and made it to the bathroom - just. She leant against the door frame and pressed a cold compress to her head.

"We've definitely got to tell your daddy today junior, I don't know how much more of this running round and hiding I can take, I'm more nauseous now then I would have been before," She rubbed her stomach then opened the door. Alice left and walked straight into Olivia, oh my God had Olivia heard, she must notice my stricken look, she pasted on a more neutral face.

"How are you Alice" Olivia asked

"I'm absolutely fine, nothing new here." Alice answered cheerily.

She went to the bathroom door and looked back at Alice who had walked to her bedroom door,

"Just tell him," Olivia murmured. When I turned around to ask her to repeat what; she said she was gone.

"Your right Olivia, after lunch I will tell him." Alice answered the empty hallway.

(X)

It's dinnertime and Olivia had not even looked at Alice, Danny tossed quizzical looks back and forth between them.

"Later" Alice mouthed, he smiled at her in reply Alice smiled back. Oh my god the butterflies in her stomach were playing the lambada.

"Danny can we talk," Alice asked.

Olivia looked up her eyes sparkled,

"Sure, what is it." he answered.

Oh my God why does he make this so hard, doesn't matter Alice replied.

Olivia looked away again and stabbed her plate with her fork.

"No come on we'll go talk if that's what you want."

Thank God he wants to speak alone, Alice really didn't want an audience.

"Look Danny err." She struggled for words.

"Well we've been married for 5 months"

"Yeah" he answered.

"" I said, why can't I just tell him?

"Just spit it out Alice. I knew from past experience just to tell her to tell me, it saves time.

"Ok here goes, Danny, I'm - Evan?"

Danny looked puzzled, "Evan?"

"Look Danny Evan."

"Oh my God Evan son, How's your dad? What are you doing here? I've missed you so much. Look at you, you've grown so much."

Evan stopped Danny, "I'm happy to see you too, but I'm only visiting, I'm needed at home."

Danny's face fell, Evan now viewed England as home.

Evan read Danny's thoughts, "It's on temporary Danny, home is here with you, he gestured to Alice too, all of you including Dupe, but if he asks I'll deny it."

"Oh Evan son it's good to have you back."

Danny and Evan walked away and Alice realised that she hadn't had the chance to tell him her secret,

"Damn it!" Later little one definitely later, she said this silently as the walls have ears, in other words Dupe likes to eavesdrop.

_**Later That Day**_

Every time I tried to talk to Danny I get interrupted. Its so frustrating. I decide to corner him while he's feeding the animals. Finally just me and Danny! Evan and Dupe are out checking the spot where the fences were tampered with, Danny had mentioned that earlier, I really hope we don't have poachers. I've asked Olivia to make sure we're alone. We had talked she said that Danny will be fine, that he had wanted more children with her mother. Alice hadn't correct her with that. Her mother HAD been pregnant before she'd died.

I walk into the surgery and she found Danny talking to his animals.

"There you go, just a little bit more girl."

We had another baby warthog which had been rejected, we were hand rearing it. He never failed to make me smile, oh god how I love him, she watched him for a moment. He finally looked up and spotted her.

"Hi, I'm just about finished in here, how bout we go to Fatani's, we haven't had time alone in ages."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I smiled. I finally realised he'd given me my opening!

"Well Danny we wouldn't actually be alone." she said.

"Well there'd only be me and you, oh you mean everyone else in Fatani's bar."

God he can be so dense!

"No Danny I mean…"

His radio crackled and Alice jumped. Dupes voice came over.

"Danny Danny come in, I need you!" his voice sounded urgent.

"Wait a minute Alice."

I forgot about Dupes urgency in a second, I was being brushed off again! that's it now am angry!

"Can you please just turn that thing off for one second, I'm trying to tell you something. every time I try to talk to you, you keep slinking off and I'm sick of it!"

"Look this sounds important I'll only be a minute." he said

The radio crackled again." You know what Danny take the call, I'm sick of being second best to everything else in your life, when you FINALLY find the time to talk to me let me know, but who knows if I'll have the time to talk to you!"

Alice stormed out of the surgery more angry then She'd ever been in her life. She stomped into the house, slammed her bedroom door and screamed her frustration into a pillow.

"No more I'm not playing second best anymore!"

I know Danny loves me but sometimes she felt like other things in his life take precedence, I'm not saying I need to be the centre of his world of course not I'd go crazy but if I need to talk to him I'd like to think he'd be there and try to ignore other things.

_**Back in the Surgery.**_

"Danny man come in!"

"Hey Dupe, I'm here."

Wow Danny mused he had no idea Alice felt like that, should he go to her, oh he just did'nt know. He started to say, "Look Dupe I'm sorry I can't…." But was suddenly brought to full attention by what Dupe said,

"We need you we've found a lot of animals, just lying there, not a mark on them so no there not prey!"

He was instantly worried, "I'm right there."

"Bring Alice too." Dupe said.

He thought about this for a moment.

"No, she's busy around here, I can handle it.

"Ok man but hurry!"

He grabbed his box and tranquilizer gun, just incase and climbed into the truck and drove off. Unfortunately it looks like Alice is going to have to wait.

Alice watched from the veranda, tears in her eyes, "Again!" she murmured.

Alice walked back into the house and grabbed the telephone, She phoned Mara.

"Hello, Rowan here."

"Hi Rowan is Vanessa there?" Alice asked.

"No, she's not sorry, Are you ok sis, you sound a little strange." he said with genuine concern in his voice.

"Ye….. Actually no I'm not, could you keep Charlie for me tonight, I just need some time alone you know."

"Yeah sure sis, I wanted some time with my favourite niece anyway."

"I'll ask Liv to bring her over." Alice replied.

"Ok but listen Alice, you know where I am if you need to talk to me."

"Ok, thanks Rowan, I've got to go." Her voice was strangled, she had to get off the phone or she was going to break down. Rowan wasn't usually so supportive and Alice couldn't handle it. She put the phone down and composed herself.

"Charlie, your staying with uncle Rowan tonight."

Charlotte arrived, "Wow really." she replied.

"Yeah, he's got loads planned so you need to go and get sorted.

"Ok mum brilliant."

Olivia appeared. "Have you told Danny yet?"

"No, I was just about to and Dupe came over the radio, I sorted of overreacted, actually I flipped and stormed out. 5 minutes later he jumped into the jeep and drove off.

"God you never get time alone do you?" she said she sounded genuinely sympathetic.

"Look Liv I'm abit upset, can you take charlotte over to Mara for me, Rowan is watching her tonight."

"Yeah, sure definitely." she said eagerly.

"You seem abit keen." Alice said.

"There's a new ranger there, cute, very very cute!"

"What happened to Thabo?" Alice asked

"We talk and I still like him but we're growing apart, plus I can look and not touch right!"

"Danny would be pleased to hear you say that." she laughed.

"Yeah, he would," she agreed. "Don't worry you and Danny will sort this out, he just gets distracted you know."

"Yeah I know. Charlie come and give mum a kiss."

"Ok mum I'll see you tomorrow, love you."

Her eyes were soft on her daughter "Love you too Charlie."

"Oh and Olivia if Danny asks where you are I'll tell him your at Fatani's with that cute ranger," Alice chuckled.

"Ha-ha see you later." she replied.

They left and Alice rolled her tight shoulders, "Right junior time for a bath, how do you feel about that?"

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

_**Meanwhile Outside**_

He stood silently watching the house. He had a problem, kids were in the house, he didn't want to hurt the kids just Trevanion. A few moments later he realised his worries were unfounded, they left the house and the little kid had a bag with her.

"YES! this couldn't get any better." he murmured.

He and Alice could be alone. He like the thought of that! A small smile teased the edge of his mouth. Trevanion is busy with boy and the old man, he had saw to that. Unfortunately he had only had a small amount of ketamine and benzodiazepine, or they'd be out longer.

"Doesn't matter this won't take long." he said determinedly

He smiled a wide smile and begins to stride towards the house. "Let the games begin!"

(X)

Nomsa stood at the stove, she moved her pan over to the cooling rack, all the food would have to be re-heated as everyone was out. Humming to herself, she didn't hear anyone enter the house. She heard the squeak of feet, without turning she said, "That was a quick bath Alice."

A gravely voice replied, "I'm not Alice!"

She only had a moment of shock, she felt a piercing pain at the base of her skull, then the darkness overcame her.

(X)

Alice was getting dressed, she didn't want a long bath. She was pulling on her t-shirt when she heard a thud.

"Nomsa, you ok?"

The only reply she heard was silence. She left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen, there were droplets of blood on the floor.

"NOMSA, where are you," Alice was starting to get worried. She walked into the living room and saw her sprawled across the settee, she was lying prone with a sheet of paper across her chest.

"Oh my God Nomsa!" Alice just checked her pulse and found it strong when she was grabbed roughly from behind. "What the…" , I was suddenly interrupted by a white cloth with a strong bitter smell, it assaulted my nose and I felt myself slipping. NO! I try to fight! My brain starts to feel fuzzy as consciousness quickly left me.

At least Charlotte and Olivia are safe I think to myself, my last conscious thought was of Danny.


	6. Caged

Danny was sat beside a zebra, There were no marks to indicate that it had been attacked by a predator, by the looks of it, it had been darted. But who and why? He tried some external stimuli, no response. He gently ran his hand down the animals rump, the muscles seemed tense and rigid. He also noticed a small almost invisible hole. He knew it! she had been darted, He felt a wave of rage sweep over him, how dare they! The zebra seemed to be salivating quite a lot, her blood pressure was slightly low and her respiration seemed slower than normal. I quickly ran through my head the possibilities. As he was thinking Dupe arrived with Evan, "So far we've found 3 zebras, 2 wildebeest and Danny, there's a lion down." The warning in his voice was impossible to miss.

"I think I know what's caused this they've been darted mostly likely by a cyclohexamine."

"English Danny, I don't speak vet." Dupe said, his expression was one of pure unknown.

"Probably Ketamime or a derivative of that, it's what I use when I dart animals.

"But Danny why dart our animals?" Evan asked, it doesn't make sense to dart them then just leave them.

"Also Danny, aren't vets only allowed to have supplies of them drugs."

"I know Dupe I know, come on though lets go see to our lion before she wakes up!"

There's nothing else we can do now anyway, we can't move them incase they wake up and with the surgery so far away I haven't got access to drugs to save their life, we just got to hope they come out of it safe and sound. Dupe you take Evan and keep an eye on the zebras, this is a fast acting drug, depending on how long they have been out of it and the dose, we could be here hours."

"Ach man don't hold back the good news," sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Ha-ha Dupe I know, if you ever find who darted them you'll kill 'em."

"Too right!" replied Dupe.

Danny checked the lioness's heart rate again, 20 minutes had passed, God he was so bored and missed Alice, I'm going to make this up to her, he vowed. He also wanted a long talk, something's bothering her, I've been to preoccupied to notice but now I know, there's something wrong and he wasn't going to stop until I find out what! She's been distracted and jumpy and twitchy and that is not my Alice. While he was distracted the lion's tongue started to recede into its mouth, he noticed and thought it's waking up. Danny grabbed his box and gun and started backing away slowly. Dupe and Evan were returning.

"Danny," Dupe asked worry in his voice, he was remembering the attack off Hobie so many years ago.

"He's waking, it'll be ok just back off SLOWLY ok."

The three men were all doing that when the lion raised it's head. Now Danny knew it was ketamine, it had a quick recovery period. The lion finally saw them.

"Keep still." he hissed.

The lion got up and took a few steps towards them, Danny wasn't taking any chances, He shot his gun, the lion heard the shot and ran away they expelled the breath we'd been holding.

"the zebras are awake now Danny, I'm going to stick around, keep an eye on the wildebeest ."dupe said

"I'll stay with you." Evan said.

"Ok, I'm going to get home to my wife, there's a lot I need to say and a lot of making up to do." Danny smiled.

"Ach man keep the slushy stuff to yet wife, we don't need to know stuff like that." Dupe said in disgust.

"Ha-ha I'll see you both later."

_**Finally Home.**_

Danny was finally home, He needed to talk to Alice. I wished I had flowers for her but he had been in the middle of the bush so it couldn't be helped. He walked into the house and it was unusually quiet.

"Hello."

Complete silence.

"Livvie, Charlotte, Alice Nomsa, helloooooooooooooooooo."

Where was everyone, I smelled a pungent burning smell. He walked into the kitchen. Now he knew something was wrong, Nomsa had taken one pan off the stove and left one on, she would never do that! He grabbed it and put it in the sink. Danny suddenly heard a groan, he rushed into the living room.

"Oh my God Nomsa who did this to you?"

"I don't know, we were in the house by ourselves, I thought I heard footsteps, I thought it was Alice out of her bath, I spoke, heard a mans voice, then I don't remember anything."

"What about the girls." Danny was suddenly very anxious. If anything had happened to Lic or Charlie he didn't know what he'd do!

"They had went to Mara, Rowan has Charlotte tonight."

"Ok then so where's Alice, I'll be a minute." he said and ran through the house, yelling Alice's name with every room he grew more scared where's Alice?

He even checked the surgery, long shot he know but he had to he was just so worried. I walked back to the main house my head hanging, where's my wife?

"Danny!" Nomsa yelled. She sounded scared. "This was on the floor, it was a sheet of paper with writing on it I quickly read it.

_I have the most precious thing in the world to you_

_If you want to see her again you will come to this place at 10:00pm _

_If you don't I will kill her. _

_My apologies if you don't receive this letter in time._

_Signed_

_A Friend._

The directions were to a creek far away from Leopards den and Mara. Danny looked at his watch. 9:27, Will I make it in time? I have to, I can't lose Alice! Danny thought desperately. He got on the radio and told Dupe to get back here.

"Alice is gone and Nomsa is hurt, I can't give you the details just get back here your wasting time." Danny yelled he didn't care he couldn't let anything happen to Alice without her he was nothing! Nomsa had telephoned the police but there seemed to be a crime wave tonight, they wouldn't do anything, she wasn't considered missing until 24 hours had elapsed. And as for the threat they hadn't taken that's seriously either!

"Dupe, can get in touch with Rowan, tell him to keep Charlotte close and take care of Olivia for me, I haven't got time tell him what's going on please." Danny felt like he was going in slow motion why is everything taking so long. He ran outside and jumped in his truck, He had to get to Alice nothing else mattered, losing her wasn't an option!

_**Meanwhile Elsewhere**_

_**Alice was rocking and her eyes felt heavy. Her head feels weird, like it's filled with cotton wool or something. She try to move but couldn't. Alice began to panic as she remember what happened at the house. Oh my god I've been kidnapped, She would have laughed if the situation if it hadn't been so dire. Where are they taking me? Why me? What are they going to do to me? What if they are planning on keeping me in a brothel like a sex slave I'LL DIE FIRST! She'd fight them to the death! There's a shaft of light and she tried to examine my surroundings, She was in the bed of a truck and bound rather tightly. She lay in a cage what you'd use to transport animals. Alice guessed they were travelling in the bush, it's rather a bumpy ride. I'm going to be covered in bruises she thought in disgust. Oh yeah Alice you worry about the important things, you've been drugged, kidnapped, have absolutely no idea where you are or where your going you could possibly be killed or worse and you worry about a few bruises. Right ok she thought calmly. I have to calm down here I can't become hysterical I have my child to think about, both of them. She start pulling at her hands, no way they are too tight, I'm also gagged, whose going to hear me scream, a elephant! The car suddenly rumbles to a stop and she heard the door slam. The door to the truck bed opens with a screech and I flinch as a light shines in my eyes. A flashlight presumably.**_

"_**Oh sleeping beauty's finally awake." **_

_**I know that voice, I'm sure I know that voice. I had a wave of de ja vu, Danny had said that to me yesterday, I have to live, I have to tell Danny about his child. History couldn't repeat himself.**_

_**I try to say something and realised for the second time I'm gagged, God I can be stupid sometimes.**_

_**He finally shined the light away from my eyes, Oh my god I know him it's MR….**_


	7. Revealed

Danny checked his watch for the fifth time in 5 minutes, it's quarter to 10. He was still ages away! The truck sped along at as fast a sit could. The wind blew through his hair. Concentration was etched on every line of his face.

"Come on, COME ON! Danny urged the truck on, God help me if the police see me, but I don't care this is Alice we're talking about!

For the first time I wonder who is doing this to us, who hates me this much to do this? His brain considers the possibilities. The only one I can think of, and this is a long shot is Terry. He'd been in love with Alice, but she decided to stay at Leopards Den, but come on that was over two years ago, he couldn't possibly be holding a grudge! Could he? I clear my mind I need to concentrate on my driving, even though Danny's foot is already on the floor I press harder, I've got to get there, EVERYTHING depends on it. Do I wonder whether this person will kill Alice, of course but if there's even a chance he will, that's not a chance Danny was willing to take!

_**Back At The Creek**_

WOW! I truly can't believe who it is.

"Well hello, Trevanion how was the wedding? Oh I forgot your gagged let me help you." a smirk passed over his mouth, he pulled the gag down and caressed her cheek at the same time.

"Don't you touch me!" Alice spat at his feet.

"Bitch!" he fumed and slapped me, my head whipped back, my ears rang and she felt blood trickle down her chin. God now even, her teeth hurt. She wasn't showing him that though she stood straighter and looked him square in the eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said sarcastically, "Such a lovely mouth," he motioned to touch her again and she jerked away.

"Oh Alice, don't be like that, we could be friends," He paused and looked at her, "I can see why Trevanion likes you, full of passion and spirit, that'll be gone by the time I'm finished."

Alice paled, what did he have in store for, it didn't bear thinking about, they were in the middle of the bush, no-one to help her, he could do what he wanted and then leave her for the lions. Not if she could help it she vowed!

"If your expecting me to beg you'll be waiting a long time, I'd rather die!"

"Don't worry, you will, die that is, after what you done to me you deserve nothing less."

Alice looked puzzled, "What did I do?"

"Not just you're your husband too, you ruined me. I lost everything because of you, now I'm going to leave Danny with nothing, best way to do that is through you."

"Your not going to do that." Alice said.

"How my dear," he caressed her cheek again and moved in closer to her face. "Are you going to stop me?" he finished.

His temper flared again, Alice moved without thinking and my headed connected with his nose. "I told you not to touch me!" his nose exploded blood poring down his face. Alice felt a moment of satisfaction and smiled.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she never saw it coming, his fist connected with her jaw. Alice felt a pain in her jaw. Her ears rang as her head snapped backwards, She swayed unable to stop herself. She fell awkwardly and felt a sharp pain in her head. There was a warm trickle down her forehead but she was already unconscious.

That bitch! I'm really going to enjoy killing her, my nose is sore, I walk over to the cabin of his truck and mop up the blood from his face. She'll get what's coming to her, they both will!

_**Back To Danny **_

_**I'm here finally! With time to spare thank God. He slung his gun over his shoulder and jumped out.**_

"_**ALICE!" he yelled, uncaring of who hears him. He run for what feels like hours even though only a few minutes have passed. He finally saw her.**_

"_**Alice." he squeaked. After that all the breath left his lungs. She lay on the floor in front of the back of a van, the cage is open. She's lying on her side, blood flowing down her head into her hair. He could see her lip, split and puffy and a imprint of a hand on her cheek, God she looks like she's been through hell! Her hands were bound behind her back. **_

_**He ran over, 'I'm going to help you Alice you stay with me!" as he untied her hands he couldn't feel a pulse, he was just about to check again when a man came around from the front of the van.**_

"_**Ha-ha see anything you like?"**_

_**Danny stood up, "Van Heerdan? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.**_

"_**The fences and animals weren't enough Danny," he rambled he had a wild glint in his eye. " I had to hurt you, hurt you like you hurt me!"**_

"_**Huh, What? How did I hurt you?" Danny asked puzzled.**_

"_**Last year, those lions you reported me, I was hit with a large fine, it ruined me, I lost everything."**_

"_**You deserved it" Danny retorted "You poisoned those lions."**_

"_**If I'd known another way to deal with them I would have! But NO you would have it, you reported me and I lost everything. But now as you can see I have my revenge," he smirked. "Danny, she's dead!"**_

_**Dead, the word echoes in my head, Alice and dead in the same sentence just didn't compute! All I could hear was NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!**_

_**Danny felt my heart shatter and my eyes turn flat, Danny dropped his gun and lunged for Van Heerdan.**_

"_**I'm going to kill you, you Bastard!"**_

_**Danny punched him in the face 3 times in rapid succession, he can see his nose. Alice had obviously fought him, she wouldn't have gone down without a fight. With that thought he fought on he was ready for me now though, he punched Danny in the ribs, but he wasn't feeling any pain. He was numb. Alice was dead. He stood immobile for a moment as grief washed over me, he glanced over at her, she still hadn't moved. Van Heerdan took his chance, he uppercut Danny and he stumbled backwards into the dirt. Van Heerdan then stamped on his chest and the air whooshed out of his lungs. He then kicked him in the ribs a few times and booted him in the head. Danny was dis-oriented and groggy, he tried to get up but Van Heerdan laughed and pushed him back onto the floor. "You fought and lost twice Trevanion, I win."**_

_**Danny lay on the dusty ground, he blacked out every now and then.**_

"_**I want you to know she begged for mercy, and I laughed as I plunged a needle into her heart, same as I'm going to do to you.**_

"_**Go to hell!" Danny shouted at him.**_

_**He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a syringe, Danny tried to lift his arms in an attempt to stop him but a wave of pain washes over him and he blacked out again.**_

"_**Trevanion, TREVANION! Wake up, I want you awake for this. Damn! No matter the result will still be the same, he bent over and pulled the cover off the syringe, closer and closer it edged towards his chest. The rush of power exhilarated him. Van Heerdan was just about to plunge the needle into his heart when a single shot rings out.**_

_**(X)**_

_**Alice heard feet scuffling and men grunting with exertion,. Her eyes flutter open and she saw Danny, God what's Van Heerdan doing? Danny takes an uppercut straight to his jaw. I see him sway and fall backwards onto the floor. I then see van Heerdan lay into him as he lies there.**_

"_**Oh my God Danny." she tried to say but it most came out as air.**_

_**Alice tried to move and felt a sharp shooting pain across her abdomen.**_

"_**Not the baby too!" she prayed.**_

_**She scanned the area and saw the gun at my feet. She inched across the floor towards the rifle.**_

_**Van Heerdan is leaning over Danny gloating.**_

_**She took aim and fired.**_


	8. In hospital

Danny was floating - I wonder if I'm dead, with Alice. Danny thought. His heart shattered more. If I'm dead where's the angels? The pearly gates? I wonder, I suddenly feel a heavy load fall on his chest

"Urgh" Heaven should not feel like this.

Suddenly the load is removed and he heard someone saying his name.

"Danny, Danny, wake up you" there was a pause "you shambolic man, your not leaving me."

Danny suddenly realised he recognised that voice it's the voice of an angel. His eyes fluttered open and he's suddenly looking at the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Alice, Alice?" he grabbed her hands to make sure she's real.

"How're, What, He told me, Oh thank God."

Danny grabbed her and hugged her tight, she winced.

"Look Danny, can you move? We need to get to hospital!"

He saw Alice cringe and she clutched her stomach.

Suddenly a vehicle appeared and screeched to a halt. Dupe and Evan jumped out looking worried.

"Dupe, can you and Evan put Van Heerdan in the cage, in the back of his truck, then get on the radio to Mara tell them to get an ambulance and the police here straight away. I'll explain everything later!" Dupe and Evan got started sorting everything. Alice was bent double on her knees, clutching her stomach tears streaming down her face, Danny hugged her.

"Oh God Danny I'm so sorry, you didn't know and we've lo.. It's go.."

She was crying so hard she couldn't get her words out. She groaned again.

"Look Alice we'll talk later just concentrate on trying to get through the pain ok."

Alice didn't want to wait another minute but a police car came screaming around the corner. 2 officers jumped out and surveyed the scene.

Danny was sat looking like a human punching bag, Van Heerdan was lying in the back of a locked cage and Alice she's on her knees sobbing. The officers come over and help me up, "Please just look after my wife, I'll be fine."

As the police help her up she grabbed her stomach and moaned.

"Alice?" I said, her eyes glazed over and she went limp.

"Look she's been through a lot, can we just get her in your car and get to hospital!" It didn't matter that he was speaking to police officers like that Alice was all that mattered.

He was sat in the police car, the sirens were blaring, Alice's head rested on my knee. Her breathing is shallow and thready. What's wrong with her? Could it be a severe head injury, or an intercranial bleed. His brain whirled with possibilities. She was a fighter, she wasn't leaving me I know she's not leaving me. Dupe and Evan had waited with Van Heerdan until another police car arrived. He'd reluctantly told Dupe to keep pressure oh his wound, only because Danny wanted to kill him himself!

We arrived at the hospital, they had a gurney and a wheelchair waiting. They lifted Alice onto the gurney and rushed her inside the building, they tried to make Danny sit in the wheelchair but he refused. They asked me how long she'd been unconscious,

"No more than 10 minutes," He told them. "I'm not leaving my wife!" he shouted them when they try to usher me away.

"Look Mr Trevanion , she'll be fine just come with us, let us check you over. You won't be long."

He looked at Alice again, "I won't be long darling, I'll be right back." he blew her a kiss as she was surrounded by doctors. He then reluctantly left the room.

_**15 Minutes Later**_

_**Danny went in search of Alice, he was all clean, the blood cleaned off and his ribs had been bandaged. 4 cracked ribs, no apparent internal bleeding. No serious head injury either. He was lucky, they had completed the tests in record time, He needed to get back to Alice. Everytime he asked a nurse or doctor how she was they either ignored me or evaded the question. He was nearly at the end of his tether. He asked at the reception where she was, they asked him to wait one moment. Danny stood tapping his feet, He wasn't usually this impatient. He smiled, he'd been around Alice too long or maybe not long enough. **_

"_**She's down the hallway Mr Trevanion, room number 3, the doctor is still with her." she smiled at me.**_

"_**Thanks."**_

_**He strode down the hallway towards her room. A man walked from the room.**_

"_**Hello, Mr Trevanion I presume."**_

"_**Yes, Dr?"**_

"_**I'm Doctor Burns." Danny shook his hand.**_

"_**How's my wife Doctor Burns?"**_

"_**She's fine, great actually, her injuries are superficial. We've stitched her head and she should be able to go home later today."**_

_**Danny sighed in relief, "I wonder why she fainted then?" he shook my head in wonder.**_

_**The doctor who had started to walk away replied, "Oh it's perfectly normal for woman in her condition to faint, she'll be fine as soon as you get her home."**_

"_**Thank you Dr Burns." Danny smiled at him then quietly opened the door to Alice's room.**_

_**Alice was lying in bed with her eyes closed, there were tears lines down her face where she'd obviously cried. She was mumbling something and her hand was rested on her stomach. She then smiled, looked down at her hand and said,**_

"_**I love you junior, thank God your ok."**_

_**Danny was in shock. He choked out, "Junior?"**_

_**She jumped and finally looked up and seen me, then she looked at anywhere but at Danny.**_

"_**Junior?" he repeated. I was still waiting for the shock to recede.**_

"_**Well Danny I've tried to tell you many times but we always got interrupted. I'm pregnant Danny, 9 weeks."**_

"_**Oh wow," he walked towards her.**_

"_**No Danny, I love this baby and I know you don't want any more children, but he is sooooo important to me.**_

"_**He?"**_

"_**Well I imagine it's a boy, with your eyes and smile." she smiled at him.**_

"_**Look Alice I know what I said, but I didn't mean it, I'll always mourn that baby but now I have a second chance with you, with our child. I nearly lost you today, I THOUGHT I'd lost you today words can't explain how I felt when I seen you lying there…..not moving." he shuddered. "I'm never letting you go EVER!" **_

_**Alice was too choked up to speak, she just swallowed and nodded her eyes glistening.**_

_**Danny sat on her bed and take her into my arms, "Everything makes sense now, the mood swings, oversleeping. Your condition as the doctor put it."**_

"_**I'm sorry I never told you earlier Danny, I happy your alright," she placed his hand on her still flat stomach. "That your both alright." she then put her hand over his. The baby now lay sheltered by his parents hands.**_

"_**Me too love, come on let's see if we can take you home."**_


	9. What next?

Well it's the first anniversary of that dreadful day. To take Alice's mind off it Danny had planned a family picnic. Rosie and Max are also here from Cape town. We were sitting in the shade of a huge tree. Baby Daniel sitting in his chair showing off his new trick, blowing bubbles. Alice was adamant about the name, I dunno it suits him now. She was completely right, he is the double of me same green eyes and a miniature of my smile. Large for his age, he was over 9lb born! Charlotte and Rosie were both fussing over him, he loved the attention. Danny grabbed Alice and pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you Mrs Trevanion, you've made me the happiest man alive."

"I love you too Danny." We both looked over to Daniel gurgling. Evan and Olivia walked over, they too started playing with him.

"Dupe's taking him in the bush later for his first wilderness lesson." Danny said.

Alice laughed. "Is Daniel going to teach him how to take care of himself."

"Yeah." he laughed.

"They're going to spoil him you know." Alice said.

"They're our babysitters, I've got a surprise planned."

Danny looked over at Rosie and winked, she nodded. He then pulled Alice towards a truck and they drove off. Alice shouting at Rosie stuff Daniel needed at different times. We drove all the way to a clearing, There was champagne in a bucket, a blanket on the floor and a cooler with strawberries and cream. Thank you Max Danny thought. He sat Alice down and turned on the CD player, Danny wondered if she recognises the song

_Can't get enough of this everyday loveEach morning the sun shines through my windowLands on the face of a dream come trueI shuffle to the kitchen for my coffeeAnd catch up on the front page morning newsThen she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neckJust another normal thing I've come to expectIt's ordinary plain and simpleTypical, this everyday loveSame ol', same ol' keeping it newEmotional, so familiarNothing about it too peculiarOh, but I can't get enoughOf this everyday loveEvery afternoon I make a phone callListen to the voice that warms my heartI drag myself through a few more hoursThen head on home to try and beat the darkHer smile will be right there when I step through that doorAnd it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday beforeIt's ordinary plain and simpleTypical, this everyday loveSame ol', same ol' keeping it newEmotional, so familiarNothing about it too peculiarOh, but I can't get enoughOf this everyday loveWouldn't change one single thing about itNo, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it_

Rascal Flatts, The everyday love. He'd played this on the day Daniel was born. Danny sang along softly with the song looking deep in her eyes as I did. It was slightly off key but he could tell she loved it. Her eyes sparkled. "Love you Alice," Danny said as the song finished.

"Me too Danny, always." they sealed the vow with a kiss.


End file.
